honey, honey (don't conceal it)
by daisydirtbag
Summary: honey, honey (don't conceal it) daisydirtbag Summary: It started out as any other tuesday Rocky had experienced in the past six months; sitting through classes, saving the world from one of King Mondo's monsters, then working on homework with Adam.


div class="preface group" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.5em 3em; padding: 0.643em 0.643em 0px; float: none; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"  
h2 class="title heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 2.143em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.429em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; word-break: break-all; clear: right; text-align: center;" /h2  
h3 class="byline heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 1.286em; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0.5375em 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 1; word-break: break-all; background-color: transparent; text-align: center;" /h3  
div class="summary module" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0.643em; position: relative; width: auto; float: none; min-height: 5em;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;" /p  
/div  
/div  
div id="chapters" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"  
h3 id="work" class="landmark heading" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: 400; font-style: inherit; font-size: 0px; font-family: Georgia, serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; line-height: 0; word-break: break-all; opacity: 0; height: 0px; clear: both; color: transparent;"Work Text:/h3  
div class="userstuff" style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; word-wrap: break-word;"  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It started out as any other tuesday rocky had experienced in the past six months; sitting through classes, saving the world from one of King Mondo'a monsters, then working on homework with Adam./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The two rangers had earlier decided to meet at Rocky's house after school to study for their upcoming exams. Rocky was pulling his school books out of his backpack when he heard a knock on the door. Running down the stairs, Rocky opened the door to reveal Adam, standing in his green button up shirt and looking rather out of breath./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Please tell me you didn't get attacked by Cogs on the way here," Rocky groaned, "I barely have the energy to walk up the stairs much less fight more of Mondo's goons."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Adam laughed, a twinkling sound that sent unexpected flutters through Rocky's stomach. "No," he said between giggles, "I just ran here from school" he explained. "I wanted to see you," the ranger added softly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Rocky paused. What had adam meant by that? They had just seen each other all day at school. He shook off his confusion and led Adam up to his room, shutting his door behind them. Rocky flopped face first onto his bed, and Adam plopped himself on the floor, immediately spreading his books around himself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The two boys got to studying, stopping every once in a while to stretch or to quiz each other. Aftwe about an hour of studying in silence, Rocky began to grow restless. He started stealing glances at the green ranger, taking in his appearance. Rocky noticed, not for the first time, the way Adam's dark black curls seemed to perfectly frame his almond shaped eyes. He noticed the way Adam's eyebrows furrowed when he read a particularly challenging line in his textbook. Snapping himself out of his musing before his staring could reach the level of creepy, Rocky rolled himself off his bed and directly onto Adam, who was sprawled out on the floor, face buried in an advanced chemistry textbook. Adam grunted at the impact./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I'm bored," the blue ranger complained, drawing out the syllable. Adam laughed and rocky grinned, pleased to draw a reaction out of his friend./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""And what would you like me to do about that?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Enterain me," Rocky whined, pinching Adam's cheeks. Adam suppressed another giggle and shoved Rocky off of him. "We both need to study, focus on your book instead of bothering me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Rocky pouted, but retreated back to his bed. He tried to focus his attention back to studying, but now that he was distracted it was a lost cause. "Hey Adam," he said after a few minutes of attempting to review his chemistry outline, "how come Goofy and Pluto are both dogs, but Goofy walks on two legs and talks and Pluto doesn't?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Adam sat there a moment, staring blankly at the other ranger before he started to giggle. His giggles grew louder until it was a full bellied laughed. Rocky sat on his bed looking at his best friend, admiring the way Adam's throat looked with his head tossed back and wishing he could hear Adam laugh like this for the rest of his life when a sudden thought entered his head./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""I think I might be in love with you," Rocky blurted out, unthinking. He squeezed his eyes shut immediately, not believing the words had left his mouth and unwilling to see the other boy's reaction. Adam's laughter had stopped./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""You span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"think/span you span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"might/span be in love with me? Rocky, after 13 years of knowing each other you're gonna have to do better than that."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"Rocky opened his eyes. "No," he said, more confidently this time, "I'm definitely in love with you. Actually, I've probably been in love with you for years and never realized it. I'm really, really, in love with you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"The green ranger chuckled lightly and said "That's a much better love confession. Now are you going to ask me to be your boyfriend and then kiss me or not?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"It was Rocky's turn to laugh then, scrambling off the bed and moving to sit across from Adam, leaning in close enough that he could feel Adam's breath on his lips. "So," he whispered, "are you going to be my boyfriend?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;"In place of an answer, Adam closed the distance between their mouths and kissed Rocky, softly at first and full of years worth of suppressed emotions, then growing more intense until the blue ranger finally pulled away, resting his forehead against Adam's./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5;""Aisha's never gonna let us live this down, is she?"/p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
